We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes
We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes jest szóstym odcinkiem czwartego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis NOWY KOSZMAR ELENY - Przerażające halucynacje sprawiają, że Elena jest wstrząśnięta i zdezorientowana przez co popełnia niebezpieczny błąd. Klaus dostarcza Stefanowi pewne bardzo niepokojące wieści na temat Eleny, i potem Pierwotny bierze sprawy we własne ręce. Profesor Shane wyjawia Damonowi i Bonnie historię pradawnej magii. Z pomocą Klausa i Stefana, Jeremy rozpoczyna nowy rozdział w swoim życiu. Ostatecznie Elena składa Stefanowi bolesne, osobiste wyznanie, a Matt dzieli się z Damonem nową, zaskakującą informacją o profesorze Shanie. Streszczenie Elena nie może spać. Schodzi do kuchni, gdzie w halucynacjach widzi Connora. Woła brata i myśląc, że to Connor wbija mu nóż w szyję. Wampirzyca dzwoni do Damona. Ten namawia ją, by powiadomiła również Stefana, ale ona nie chce. Jeremy odzyskuje przytomność dzięki pierścieniowi. Dziewczyna kłóci się ze Stefanem. Caroline, Tyler i Hayley udają złych na siebie przy Klausie. Elena podczas prysznica znów ma halucynacje. Klaus dzwoni do Stefana. Pierwotny przychodzi pod dom Gilbertów, by z nim porozmawiać. Mówi mu, że morderca łowcy ponosi tego konsekwencje. Jeremy mówi Mattowi o pojawieniu się tatuażu. Chłopcy spotykają April i profesora Shane, który organizuje u nich wystawę. Klaus mówi Elenie, że on również przechodził konsekwencje zabicia łowcy. Tyler i Caroline informują Stefana co zrobiła dla chłopaka Hayley oraz, że Chris-hybryda nie jest już pod władaniem Klausa. Gdy Elena ma halucynacje widząc Connora, pojawia się Katherine. April na wykładzie mówi Mattowi, że poznała wcześniej profesora Shane dzięki swojemu tacie. Katherine okazuje się być halucynacją Eleny. Damon znajduje w biurku Alarica alkohol i uśmiecha się do siebie. Wampir pokazuje profesorowi Shane tatuaż narysowany przez Jeremiego. Ten od razu rozpoznaje w nim znak łowcy. Opowiada co według legendy dzieje się, gdy jeden z The Five zostaje zabity. Caroline spotyka się z Klausem, by w tym czasie Stefan mógł uwolnić Elenę. Dziewczyna nadal widzi Katherine, która mówi jej, że jest zła i chce, by ta się zabiła. Stefan dzięki pomocy Chrisa uwalnia Elenę, ale tej wydaje się, że widzi Connora i wbija mu kołek w brzuch. Damon napomyka Bonnie o Jeremym. Oboje znajdują sposób, by pomóc Elenie. Caroline mówi Klausowi w jakim celu przyszła do baru. Elena idzie się zabić na most Wickery. Po rozmowie z matką, która jest halucynacja, wrzuca do wody swój pierścień i czeka na wschód słońca. Od tego zamiaru próbuje odwieść ją Damon. Gdy Chris chce opuścić miasto pojawia się Klaus. Hybrydę zabija Stefan, który pojawia się z Jeremym. Młody Gilbert odrąbuje głowę Chrisowi, a Connor znika. Wschodzi słońce. By uchronić Elenę, Damon rzuca się na nią i wpadają do wody. Dziewczyna budzi się w łóżku z pierścieniem na palcu. Salvatore oświadcza jej, że wyłowił pierścień. Mówi Elenie, że Stefan okłamywał ją dla jej dobra oraz, że prawdopodobnie istnieje lekarstwo na wampiryzm. Caroline mówi Tylerowi, że przekonała Klausa do poświęcenia jednej z hybryd umawiając się z nim na randkę. Wilkołak jest o to zazdrosny. Matt opowiada Damonowi, że pastor Young znał profesora Shane. Przez cały miesiąc kontaktował się z profesorem, a w dniu wybuchu (według bilingów) dzwonił do niego dziesięć razy. Profesor Shane mówi Bonnie, że kiedy ich nowy łowca zabije ostatniego wampira, będzie musiała go do niego przyprowadzić. Elena przeprasza Stefana za wbicie kołka. Ten mówi jej, że Damon powiedział mu, że wyjawił jej tajemnicę o lekarstwie. Elena stwierdza co czuje do jego brata. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson Postacie cykliczne * Todd Williams jako Connor Jordan * Grace Phipps jako April Young * Phoebe Tonkin jako Hayley Marshall * David Alpay jako Atticus Shane * Alyssa Diaz jako Kimberley Postacie gościnne * Erin Beute jako Miranda Sommers-Gilbert * Ser'Darius Blain jako Chris Soundtrack *The Heavy - Same Ol *Dum Dum Girls - Bedroom Eyes *Oberhofer - Away From U *Fay Wolf - The Thread Of The King *A Fine Frenzy - It's Alive *Aidan Hawken & Carina Round - Walking Blind Cytaty Ciekawostki *Po zabiciu łowcy Elena poznaje konsekwencje tego czynu. *Elena ma halucynacje, które zmuszają ją do samobójstwa. *Elenie wydaje się, że widzi Katherine i Mirandę - jej matkę. Galeria Tvdphoto.jpg 680068147.jpg 680067226.jpg 680958908.jpg 680068052.jpg 680067113.jpg 680068760.jpg 680067770.jpg 680067030.jpg 680068338.jpg 680067347.jpg 680066792.jpg Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 4